


The 5 Times Daichi Was An Absolute Idiot, And The 1 Time He Finally Got It

by Rare_pair_princess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, God I love that tag, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru is a flirt, Sawamura Daichi- centric, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: Just what the title suggests :p
Relationships: Daisuga if you squint, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 114





	The 5 Times Daichi Was An Absolute Idiot, And The 1 Time He Finally Got It

**Author's Note:**

> I like to write short and silly little things to clear writer's block. This is just that^^
> 
> Sorry again for spamming the OiSuga tag... I feel like I never stop writing.

1

  


“Seijoh, as you all  _ well  _ know, is a horrible match up for us,” Coach Ukai is standing in front of the group of teen boys, all of whom are sitting on the floor, looking up at him attentively- all except for Tsukishima, of course, who looks completely uninterested, not even watching Ukai speak. “They’re completely unified, they think quickly, and they have a setter and captain who’s spectacular at his job.”

  


Sugawara makes an agreeing sound, and it’s surprisingly enthusiastic, considering what he’s agreeing with. Daichi turns to look at him and raises an eyebrow.

  


It seems to dawn on Suga what he just did, and porcelain cheeks turn pink. “U-uhm, well, Coach is right!” He whispers back in a rush, and although the entire tiny exchange is a little out of character, Daichi just shrugs and turns back to Coach Ukai.

  


  


* * *

  


  


2

  


It’s a few days later, and Daichi’s hardened, determined stare is focused on Oikawa Tooru. It’s only a practice game, but he  _ refuses  _ to lose. Determination is coursing through his veins, and more than a few beads of sweat roll down from his forehead to his chin. His limbs are feeling a little sluggish, but he will  _ not  _ let Oikawa score another point with that damn serve.

  


It’s kind of frustrating, how light Oikawa looks as he dribbles the ball a few times- he does it so painfully slow, too, like in slow motion- but as soon as the ball is held firmly between his hands, Oikawa’s chocolate eyes turn to steal.

  


From the few times Karasuno has played Seijoh, Daichi has learned that  _ that  _ look in Oikawa’s eyes means that he’s about to toss the ball into the air and slam it back down with unforgiving power, but instead, the setter’s gaze drags somewhere beyond the court. Daichi follows it instinctively, and he sees Suga.

  


The silver-haired teen is sitting on the bench, lips parted and eyes focused on the game- or a certain captain.

  


A captain that  _ isn’t  _ Daichi.

  


Daichi snaps his head back to Oikawa, and he  _ almost  _ misses the wink he gives Suga.

  


_ Almost. _

  


A flash of irritation floods him. Who does Oikawa think he is, taunting Sugawara like that? Why? Because he’s not their starter?

  


He’s still important. He’s still their trusty vice-captain.

  


Daichi’s eyes narrow, a new kind of determination motivating him. He is  _ not  _ going to let Oikawa score another point with that fucking serve.

  
  


* * *

  


  


3

  


A few days after their win over Seijoh, Sugawara is distracted. 

  


Daichi finds this a little peculiar, because Sugawara is always completely focused when it comes to volleyball. Maybe not as intensely as some of the other guys, and maybe it’s never  _ everything  _ to him, but he never just… takes his phone out mid-set and starts smiling and furiously typing.

  


Coach Ukai gives Suga a little look, but doesn’t say anything. They’re playing a little 3 on 3 game, and it’s not Suga’s turn to tag in yet.

  


Nishinoya is different.

  


“Hey, Suga! You textin’ your  _ girlfriend?!”  _ Nishinoya shouts from the court with a jump, grinning.

  


Tanaka gasps, then sprints over to Sugawara. “Girlfriend?! You hiding someone from us?!” The wing spiker guffaws and throws a heavy arm over his senpai. “Lemme see!”

  


“Aah! Get off of me!” Sugawara shouts, eyes wide. “No! I’m not texting a girl!  _ Tanaka, stop!”  _

  


_ “Eh?!  _ Sugawara-san is texting a girl! Woahhh!”

  


In all the commotion of Tanaka trying to wrestle the phone out of Suga’s hands and everyone starting to gather around the interruption of practice, Daichi almost misses the blush on Suga’s cheeks.

  


_ Almost. _

  


He feels a little betrayed, that Suga wouldn’t tell him about his girlfriend, but maybe the setter is just embarrassed. Maybe he doesn’t even  _ have  _ a girlfriend, maybe he’s just texting some girl he thinks is cute.

  


“Hey! What's more important, who Suga’s texting or winning Nationals?!” Daichi shouts over the noise.

  


Later, he kicks himself for not even considering that Sugawara wasn’t texting a girl.

  
  


* * *

  


  


4

  


For some reason, Sugawara had  _ insisted  _ on watching Seijoh’s game. 

  


_ “If they win, we’re going to be playing them! It’d be stupid not watch them! Use your head, Captain!”  _ Sugawara had said.

  


And honestly, he had a point. 

  


So here they were, on a balcony watching the game below them. Seijoh was up by quite a few points, but it was still the first set. Anything could happen.

  


Sugawara isn’t sitting on a seat like Daichi. He’s right up against railing, both hands clutching it so tight his knuckles are bright white, chest against the metal bars as he leans as close as he can to the game without falling to his demise.

  


It’s weird.

  


Daichi is about to say so, but then Oikawa does a setter dump and Sugawara  _ screams. _

  


“YES!  _ YES TOORU!”  _ Suga shouts and jumps, and Daichi lurches out of his seat and pulls his best friend back by the back of his windbreaker to prevent him from literally jumping off of the balcony in excitement.

  


It dawns on Daichi what exactly had come of Suga’s mouth when the slightly shorter freezes, turning pink from head-to-toe.

  


“Uhm…” Daichi says dumbly, because his mind is kind of blank.  _ Tooru?! Since when does Suga call The Grand King by his given name? _

  


_ Since when does he CHEER for The Grand King?! _

  


Sugawara squeaks, and it’s surprisingly high-pitched. “Uhm!” He says back.

  


Daichi shakes his head.  _ “Tooru?”  _ He narrows his eyes, trying to read his best friend. It’s hard, because said best friend is a stubborn little shit and starts  _ running. _

  


The brat had squeaked, flushed all over again, turned away, and high-tailed it towards the stairs that led down from the balcony.

  


Daichi spends almost twenty minutes- or so it feels- chasing down his friend, and only catches him when the idiot runs right into a door.

  


They’re both laughing, though, and when Suga tells him that he only cheered because he wants to face Seijoh and because it was such a flawless dump, and that he only called out their rival’s given name because he wanted to tease, Daichi believes him.

  


Later, he mentally hits himself for overlooking all the holes in that explanation. 

  
  


* * *

  


  


5

  


If completely disregarding all of those instances makes Daichi an oblivious idiot, then not understanding this one makes him the most inept person on this planet.

  


It’s after their game with Seijoh- after their bitter  _ loss-  _ and Daichi is wandering the halls of the stadium in search of Sugawara.

  


The hallways are still quite a bit busy, but he’s certain he’d be able to make out tussled silver hair and a stubborn ahoge anywhere.

  


He’s a little nervous when he’s made his way to the tail-end of the stadium, where there’s barely anyone, and he’s still empty-handed. The rest of the team is waiting at the bus, being their hyper and rambunctious selves, and Daichi  _ really  _ needs his vice-captain to help handle them.

  


He turns the corner of dim, abandoned hallway, and almost runs into a couple.

  


He steps back and rushes to apologize, but as he takes in what’s in front of him, he realizes that he hasn’t run into a couple at all.

  


He’s run into the captain of Aoba Johsai pressing Sugawara against the wall, holding his slender wrists captive above his head.

  


Daichi sees red.

  


“WHAT THE HELL?!” He shouts, instinctively cocking his fist back. He knew that the captain of Seijoh was shitty, but he never thought that the brunette would ever do something like  _ this. _

  


He uses his hand that isn’t in a fist to grab Suga’s arm and yank him away from Oikawa’s grasp. Suga is stiff, his honey eyes wide. Daichi’s glare hardens as he turns to face Oikawa.

  


Oikawa who is  _ laughing. _

  


_ What? _

  


Snorting giggles distract Daichi momentarily, because he’s seen himself in a mirror when he’s mad, and he knows that it isn’t something to  _ laugh  _ at. 

  


He glowers and shoves Sugawara behind him. He’s about to snap at Oikawa, ask why he’s  _ laughing,  _ and then maybe give him a piece of his mind, when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

  
  


+1

  
  


“Erm, D-Daichi?” Sugawara says hesitantly. Oikawa is still snickering.

  


“What?” Daichi turns to look at him, and he’s a little confused to see nervous looking but  _ amused  _ brown eyes looking back.

  


Daichi has a terrible feeling.

  


“I didn’t need saving,” Suga starts to explain.  _ That makes sense,  _ Daichi thinks.  _ He can definitely handle himself. But he was backed against the wall! _

  


Oikawa takes a step forward, towards Suga, but before Daichi can warn him off, Suga is at the taller’s side wearing a sheepish smile. 

  


Daichi looks down, and their hands are connected.

  


His mind completely and utterly blanks.

  


_ What?! _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos? Maybe?<3


End file.
